Entre vivos e mortos
by bedroomwall
Summary: [DHr] Eles eram inimigos desde sempre, mas um novo caminho surgiu... O cenário: um cemitério. O dia: o mais estranho de suas vidas. O resultado: completamente inesperado. O que pode acontecer num lugar onde as únicas testemunhas são os mortos?


**Entre vivos e mortos...**

Estava sentada sob uma grande árvore, apenas observando as nuvens cor de grafite que a cobriam. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, e os únicos que a faziam companhia naquele momento, eram os moradores dos túmulos que a rodeavam.

Em sua mente, o cemitério dos bruxos não parecia ser tão sombrio. Hermione sempre imaginou que fosse um lugar tão mágico quanto Hogwarts, mas o que podia constatar estando ali, era que a magia do local era assustadora: havia estátuas de criaturas encapuzadas que lembravam Dementadores, mas que emanavam tanta vida - ou morte - quanto os verdadeiros.

A moça começava a ficar preocupada... Era fim de tarde, e ela estava sozinha e perdida num cemitério. Sentia-se angustiada, e profundamente incomodada pelo silêncio daquele lugar. Aquilo a deixava amedrontada, mesmo que não admitisse. Tentou pensar em outras coisas para afastar a sensação de medo que a invadia aos poucos, mas era em vão. Sentia algumas pontadas nas têmporas e um enorme cansaço: presentes que recebera de Rony depois da discussão que tiveram mais cedo.

Ela entendia a situação dele, entendia que a perda de Gui fora um grande choque para a família Weasley. – O jovem fora morto por Rodolphus Lestrange durante um ataque dos Comensais ao Beco Diagonal. – Mas ela só esteve presente no enterro, em consideração ao Sr. e Sra. Weasley, e ao próprio falecido.

Hermione não estava disposta a ter mais uma discussão com Rony sobre o término de namoro deles, mas quando Gina pediu, aos prantos, para que ela estivesse presente no funeral, a morena não teve como negar.

A dor de cabeça de Hermione começava a piorar, e naquele silêncio enlouquecedor, tudo o que vinha a sua mente, era a recente briga com Rony. Foi a briga mais cansativa entre eles, e ainda assim a mais construtiva. Seria algo para a jovem nunca esquecer...

_- Hermione, me dê mais uma chance. Só mais uma chance!_

_- Não, Rony! O que você pensa que eu sou? Uma idiota? Bem, talvez eu tenha sido, mas esse tempo já passou... Assim como nosso namoro._

_-Não, Mione... O nosso tempo é agora! Não o desperdice por besteiras..._

_-Besteiras... Realmente, o que você fez foi uma tremenda besteira, uma idiotice que nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de fazer... Mas fez! – disse a garota, mostrando um enorme sorriso de deboche._

_-Hermione, por favor, entenda! Você sabe que tudo não passou de um acidente. Eu tinha acabado de receber a notícia sobre Gui, e acabei bebendo demais e-..._

_-E depois de afogar suas mágoas em Wisky de fogo, você achou que ficar aos beijos com Lilá seria muito divertido e o faria esquecer dos problemas, não é? – gritou a morena, sua voz carregada de sarcasmo e ódio, seus olhos marejando._

_-Não! Ah, Hermione! Me perdoa, por favor! – ele implorava, tentando aproximar-se da moça._

_-Não, Ronald! E afaste-se de mim! – gritou, enquanto recuava. – Por que você não vai procurar a Lilá? Parece que ela lhe serve muito bem de consolo em momentos difíceis, não é?_

_-Hermione! – gritou o ruivo. – Aquilo foi um mal entendido, droga! Por que você tem que ser sempre tão, tão... Assim?_

_-Ah, desculpe-me se meu jeito não o agrada querido, mas é que não suporto me fazer de idiota! – respondeu, prestes a entrar num colapso nervoso._

_-Ah, Mione, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer... Eu só-..._

_-Cale a boca, Ronald! Cale a boca! Será que você não entende que eu ainda quero esquecer aquela cena? Aquele dia? Você? Quando soube da notícia fui correndo ver como você estava. Procurei você por toda Hogsmeade, fui a Dedosdemel, Zonko's, Três Vassouras! Vasculhei cada centímetro daquele povoado atrás de você. Pra ficar ao seu lado, te apoiar... Até que uma alma piedosa se cansou de me ver bancando a otária e disse que você tinha ido em direção à Casa dos Gritos. – disse a garota aos berros, durante sua explosão, enquanto lágrimas abundantes caíam de seus olhos._

_-Mione, deixe-me explicar! E-..._

_-Explicar? Explicar o que, Ronald? Você não precisa falar mais nada! Eu vi vocês juntos! Eu vi! E acho que só faltava vocês se despirem ali mesmo, porque se engolindo vocês já estavam!_

_-Mione, me perdoa... Eu te amo... – sussurrou o rapaz. _

_A garota se manteve calada durante alguns instantes, apenas observando o ruivo. Não valia a pena continuar gritando e se desgastando daquele jeito. Aquilo não mudaria nada, até porque, muita coisa já havia mudado. Decidiu encerrar, finalmente, aquela discussão..._

_-Sabe... – disse, quase num fio de voz. – Me cansei desses pedidos de desculpas... São quase tão vazios quanto o restante de suas palavras..._

_-Mione, você sabe que não é assim..._

_-E você sabe que está errado. Devemos encarar os fatos. Podemos ter sentido amor, podemos ter nos amado, mas isso tudo se foi. Tudo isso acabou, e por nossa culpa, tudo agora é cicatriz. Tudo o que nos resta são as lembranças de dias agradáveis, e só. Fomos apenas vítimas das circunstâncias, vítimas de nós mesmos, de nossas ilusões, mas agora chega... Chega disso tudo, Rony... – disse a garota, cujos olhos voltavam a marejar._

_-Sabe... Eu não sei onde a gente errou, nem como as coisas foram acabar desse jeito, mas tenha certeza de que nunca esquecerei o que passamos juntos. Você será sempre a minha Mione, e eu sempre vou gostar disso. Sempre vou gostar de você! E cicatrizes podem doer, não se esqueça! – fez uma pausa, não pôde conter o sorriso ao se lembrar de seu amigo Harry. Hermione deve ter pensado o mesmo, pois também sorriu._

_-É, mas só as causadas por um feitiço poderoso, não é?_

_-E quem disse que o nosso amor não foi poderoso? – ele sorriu, e ela sorriu concordando. – Eu te amo, Mione. Pode não ser como antes, mas também não é sentimento vazio. Eu te amo, e sei que você sabe disso, e sei que você me ama, de algum modo. Só peço que você não se esqueça de mim..._

_-E como poderia, Ronald? – sorriu a garota. - Temos um amigo em comum, o Harry, e ele não gostaria de nos ver sem se falar. Além disso, sua irmã caçula é minha melhor amiga! Impossível esquecer-me de você, ou sequer me afastar..._

_-Acaba aqui então? – perguntou o rapaz, exibindo um sorriso nervoso._

_-Acho que sim... – sussurrou a menina._

_- Mione... Posso te abraçar? – pediu o garoto, hesitante, ao que Hermione respondeu num aceno de cabeça, enquanto fitava o chão._

_Os braços do ruivo a envolveram de um jeito diferente. Era a primeira vez que ela se sentia segura ao lado de Rony. Seus rostos estavam próximos, e por um instante Hermione achou que ele fosse beijá-la, mas tudo o que sentiu foi um leve estalo na bochecha, e ficou aliviada por isso._

_-Bem... Agora, eu só quero ficar sozinha, sim?_

_O rapaz assentiu, e a deixou só. Hermione ficou parada naquele lugar durante alguns instantes, até que se pôs a caminhar, sem rumo._

O som de um graveto se partindo fez Hermione despertar de seus devaneios. A morena olhou em volta tentando encontrar o causador do barulho, até que avistou um rapaz alto, de feições finas e cabelos loiros, se dirigindo a uma colina que também fazia parte do cemitério. A moça automaticamente reconheceu a cabeleira loira de Draco Malfoy, mas o que ele estaria fazendo ali? À uma hora dessas era para ele estar na escola, afinal, ela mesma deveria estar em Hogwarts se não tivesse sido dispensada para o funeral do jovem Weasley.

Hermione levantou-se de um salto e começou a seguir o loiro, só para ver até onde ele ia. - Claro, o passatempo da grifinória não era ficar espionando as outras pessoas, mas a idéia de encontrar alguém que ela conhecia, e vivo (!), a deixava bastante aliviada, ainda que esse alguém fosse um Malfoy.

Já no topo da colina, Draco parou diante do que parecia ser um mausoléu, e pela aparência, o mausoléu dos Malfoy. – As paredes eram de um mármore de cor negra, e haviam cobras entalhadas nas bordas da grande porta de carvalho. As maçanetas pareciam ser de prata, e também possuíam a forma de uma serpente, porém estas, envolviam a letra "M". – Hermione procurou se esconder entre alguns arbustos para não ser vista. Agora que ela estava ali, só lhe restava esperar para ver o que acontecia.

Draco parecia estar aflito, pois não parava de olhar um pergaminho que mantinha em sua mão e logo em seguida para a entrada do mausoléu. Depois de alguns minutos assim, tentou abrir a porta de qualquer maneira. Até feitiços de estuporamento ele usou! Mesmo assim, ela se mantinha intacta, diferente do loiro, cujo rosto exibia uma feição lívida de fúria.

-Droga, droga, droga! – gritou o rapaz, enquanto esmurrava a porta. – Por que você não abre, sua idiota?

"Ora, porque você não tentou abri-la com o feitiço certo, seu estúpido!" – pensou Hermione, consigo mesma, enquanto continuava a observá-lo.

Segundos depois o garoto pareceu desistir: apoiou-se na parede e escorregou nela até sentar-se no chão. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, despenteando-os, e manteve sua cabeça encostada no mármore de modo que pudesse ficar observando o céu, agora escuro.

A brisa noturna percorria o corpo do sonserino fazendo-o sentir arrepios. Ele sentia um frio que nunca havia sentido em toda sua vida. Seu semblante parecia cansado e abatido, olhou mais uma vez o pergaminho que segurava, e uma lágrima percorreu sua face. Draco Malfoy estava chorando...

O coração de Hermione apertou. Eles podiam ser inimigos, mas naquele momento o garoto não estava bem, e ela não o deixaria ali precisando de ajuda. Mal deu um passo, e fez um graveto estalar.

Draco levantou-se de um salto, empunhando sua varinha numa mão, e enxugando o rosto com a outra.

-Quem está aí?

Silêncio.

-Fale! Quem está aí?

-Eu! – respondeu Hermione, saindo detrás dos arbustos e alcançando o campo de visão do rapaz.

-Mas é só a imunda da Granger... O que faz aqui, sujeitinha de sangue-ruim? – e um sorriso cínico se desenhou em seus lábios.

Como ela fora capaz de sentir pena daquele desbotado asqueroso? Certo! Se a intenção daqueles insultos era irritá-la, ele havia falhado. Mas isso não a impedia de devolver na mesma moeda...

-Nada demais, só assistindo você chorar...

O garoto pareceu se abalar com estas palavras: recuou um passo, abaixando sua varinha, enquanto apertava com força o pergaminho que segurava, amassando-o.

-O-o que você viu, Granger?

-Já disse, Malfoy. O bastante para me surpreender. Não sabia que alguém como você fosse capaz de chorar... Diga-me, o que o emocionou a tal ponto? – os olhos de Hermione faiscavam de raiva. Aquilo era por tudo o que ele já havia dito - e feito - contra ela, e contra seus amigos.

-Isso não é da sua conta! Você nem deveria estar aqui! Este lugar pertence a uma linhagem de puros-sangues, e a sua presença só polui o local.

-Sabe, é engraçado... Toda vez que você se refere a si mesmo como um "puro-sangue", eu não consigo não pensar num cavalo... Você também relincha, Malfoy?

Ao término desta frase, Hermione soltou uma gargalhada que fez o loiro desejar avançar sobre ela, mas ele estava perplexo demais com a atitude da moça. Aquele era um lado dela que ele não conhecia.

-Ora, vejam só... Mas que menina malvada você é, Granger! – disse, enquanto cruzava os braços e a analisava dos pés à cabeça.

-Malvada? Não... Você está muito enganado.

-Será mesmo? – disse, aproximando-se da garota como uma cobra se aproxima de sua presa. – O que diriam os seus amiguinhos, o "santo" Potter, e o miserável do Weasley, se a vissem se comportando dessa maneira? – e brincou com uma mecha de seus cabelos.

-Não toque em mim, Malfoy! – disse, afastando a mão do garoto. – E nunca mais fale assim deles. Você não tem esse direito!

-Não diga como devo me comportar, sua imunda! Será que seus pais são tão inúteis, a ponto de não a educarem direito? – os olhos dele queimavam. Como aquela insignificante ousava lhe dar ordens?

-E como você se atreve a falar de educação, quando seus pais o educaram para ser um covarde?

-Eu-não-sou-covarde! – vociferou o loiro.

- Mas é claro que é! Você tem medo de chorar na frente dos outros! Pare de bancar o idiota e faça um favor a si mesmo, Malfoy: Adquira um pouco mais de postura, e tente encontrar alguma dignidade, pois é isso o que falta em você.

Ele havia ficado sem palavras? Ela o havia deixado sem palavras? Ele não poderia ficar calado. Ele tinha que sair por cima naquela discussão.

-Veja como as coisas são... Você me chama de covarde, mas quando eu lhe faço uma pergunta, você não responde. Cria, automaticamente, uma evasiva. Não, Granger! Nem sempre a melhor defesa é o ataque.

-Sério? Então por que você não muda sua tática e me diz porque estava chorando?

A mente de Draco deu milhares de voltas. Como ela se atrevia a dizer aquilo tudo? Como ela se atrevia a manter aquele ar de superioridade que ele tanto desprezava? Como se atrevia a estar tão certa?

Já que não houve resposta, Hermione continuou:

-Eu vi você tentando abrir a porta... O que tem de tão importante aí dentro, a ponto de deixá-lo tão... Desesperado?

Ele não sabia, nem tinha o que dizer senão a verdade. E a verdade era o que ele menos queria contar.

-Eu já disse. Isso não é da sua conta. Você nem deveria estar aqui!

-Mas estou. E sei que posso ajudá-lo.

Os olhos do garoto brilharam ao som daquela resposta, mas então ele se esbarrou num dilema... O que deveria fazer: Manter o orgulho e recusar a ajuda da sangue-ruim? Ou aceitar a ajuda e satisfazer seu desejo latente?

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. O vento fazia as folhas das árvores dançarem ao som de nenhuma música, sendo iluminadas apenas pelos poucos archotes que se acendiam ao longo do cemitério. Não era uma paisagem romântica, ou sequer agradável. Na verdade, o efeito das luzes só tornava o lugar mais sombrio. Mas isso importava?

-Bem, se você não quer minha ajuda, então não perderei meu tempo continuando aqui. – disse a morena virando-se para ir embora, até que o rapaz a segurou pelo braço.

-Se você sabe o que fazer... Então faça. – ele disse, quase como se fosse uma súplica.

-Sim, eu faço. Mas antes preciso saber pra que tenho que abrir esta porta.

-Agora você está pedindo demais! – disse, impaciente.

-Tudo bem, mas sabe como é... É que abrir portas de mausoléus é muito comum para mim. Todos os finais de semana estou num cemitério, violando o espaço de puros-sangues mortos. – disse ironicamente.

O loiro não conseguiu conter o pequeno sorriso ante o comentário da garota, mas isso não significava que ele teria de se abrir com ela. Ter de se humilhar a ponto de pedir ajuda a uma sangue-ruim, e ainda por cima amiga do Potter, já não era o suficiente?

-Certo, mas se eu for pega por alguém, o acusarei dizendo que você me lançou uma maldição Império.

-Isso não será necessário... –disse o garoto, enquanto olhava o pergaminho em suas mãos, que na verdade era a fotografia de uma mulher. Uma mulher de cabelos loiros e traços tão finos quanto os do sonserino. A mulher da foto era Narcisa Malfoy. – Eu só queria visitar o túmulo de minha mãe... – sussurrou, os olhos marejados.

Um novo aperto no coração. Hermione sentiu-se uma idiota por estar ali fazendo gracinhas, enquanto o garoto desejava visitar o túmulo de sua falecida mãe. Que hora mais infeliz para ser irônica...

Uma rápida troca de olhares foi o suficiente pra que os dois ficassem sem graça. Draco voltou a enxugar os olhos com a mão, enquanto Hermione fitava os pés.

-Posso ver? – começou a garota, hesitante. – A foto dela?

-Pode... – respondeu o rapaz, entregando a fotografia.

Sem dúvida aquela era a mãe dele. A semelhança física era inegável. E ao reparar bem nos olhos da mulher, ela percebeu de onde o sonserino havia herdado aquele olhar acinzentado e perdido.

-Ela era muito bonita...

-Sim, eu sei... – sorriu o garoto tristemente. – Ela era linda.

-Como... Como aconteceu? – perguntou devolvendo-lhe a foto.

Draco deu longo suspiro. Ele não queria falar sobre aquilo, mas precisava desabafar com alguém. Ainda que esse alguém fosse a Granger.

-Assassinato. Meu pai... – ele fez uma breve pausa. – Lucius alegou infidelidade da parte dela. Disse que ela possuía um caso com Nott, mas ele sabia que não era verdade. Sabia que minha mãe o amava e que nunca o trairia. Na verdade, o infiel era ele. Ele traía minha mãe com Belatriz Lestrange, sua própria irmã. Lucius não passa de um hipócrita... E eu o odeio.

Hermione não sabia se o garoto chorava de tristeza, ou de raiva. Apenas sabia que ele precisava de alguém que pudesse estar ao seu lado, e naquele momento, esse alguém era ela. Foi quando se deu conta de que sentia por Draco, algo que ela nunca pensou que fosse sentir por ele: compaixão.

-A única pessoa que eu amei se foi, e agora tudo o que eu quero é vê-la... Não pode ser pedir demais, pode? – ele perguntou, olhando diretamente nos olhos da garota.

-Não, não é. – respondeu ela, se levantando e apontando a varinha para a porta do mausoléu. – Alohomora! – disse, e um som de clique pôde ser escutado pelos dois. – Pronto! Já pode entrar.

-Alohomora... – sussurrou o garoto. – Como eu fui me esquecer disso?

-Acontece...

Os dois continuaram parados. Draco tentava decidir se agradecia, ou não a atitude da moça. Ele era orgulhoso. Orgulhoso demais. Mas o que ela fizera por ele, mesmo sendo desafetos desde a primeira vez que se encontraram, o fez pensar...

-Bem-eu-obrigado! – disse, atropelando as palavras enquanto fitava o chão, fazendo Hermione sorrir.

-Não precisa... Vai ser que nem em Cinderela: tudo vai acabar à meia-noite.

-Cinde-o que? – perguntou o rapaz, confuso.

-Longa história... Mas, Malfoy... Eu gostaria de te pedir algo...

-Pois então peça, assim ficaremos quites.

"Pois então peça..." Isso soou como uma ordem? Se sim, quem ele pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Mas tudo bem... Isso terá volta, mas não agora, não hoje... – pensou a garota, antes de dizer:

-Este cemitério é maior do que pensei, e eu acabei me perdendo... Não tenho a mínima idéia de como sair daqui, e queria que você me ajudasse...

"Queria que você me ajudasse..." Ela não tem o que querer! Eu sou um Malfoy, e não um elfo doméstico! Daqui a pouco só falta ela pedir que eu a leve nas costas, e isso é bem capaz de acontecer... Ela me vê como um cavalo! Ela vai ver só... Eu juro que isso não fica assim, mas hoje vou deixar passar... – pensou, antes de dar a resposta:

-Tudo bem, eu a ajudo, mas você terá de me esperar. – disse, mas logo mudou de idéia. – Pensando bem, acho melhor você vir comigo... Umas criaturas realmente estranhas vivem por aqui, e seria loucura se você ficasse sozinha...

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram. Não por medo das tais criaturas mencionadas, mas pelo fato dele tê-la alertado e ainda ter oferecido sua companhia. Aquele era o mesmo Draco Malfoy que ela conhecera há seis anos atrás?

Draco se surpreendeu com as próprias palavras. O que estava dando nele para ser tão cortês com uma, uma... "Uma o que?" – ele se perguntou. Faltavam-lhe insultos, e isso o irritava. - a última vez que Draco estivera sem palavras para ofender a Granger, fora há três anos, no Baile de Inverno. "Mas naquela ocasião ela estava bonita... Bonita?".

Os pensamentos de Draco foram interrompidos pela voz de Hermione:

-Certo... Bem, então vamos...

Draco girou a maçaneta e foi o primeiro a atravessar a porta, logo atrás dele vinha Hermione. Dentro mausoléu, o que parecia ser impossível: a visão do paraíso. Eles pareciam estar entrando em uma floresta, onde até unicórnios podiam ser vistos passeando. No céu, estrelas e luas – duas (!) - pareciam dividir o espaço harmoniosamente.

Eles seguiam por uma pequena estrada de tijolos cinzas, e ao longo dela, à medida que caminhavam, velas surgiam e desapareciam, acendendo-se e apagando-se. Os olhos de Hermione, maravilhados, capturavam cada detalhe do lugar, que sem dúvida, era mágico. Percebendo o olhar encantado da jovem, Draco começou:

-É enfeitiçado para parecer assim, mas nada disso existe. Na verdade, esse é um meio para que ninguém viole o túmulo, pois se você não tivesse entrado comigo, garanto que não veria nada disso e ainda sairia louca daqui, isto é, se conseguisse sair...

Hermione permaneceu calada. Uma atitude estranha para ela mesma, que adoraria saber como, exatamente, tudo aquilo foi criado. Continuaram caminhando por mais alguns minutos até o fim da estrada, que terminava numa espécie de caixão de cristal, cuja base era feita de mármore negro. Através do cristal, podia ser visto o rosto jovem de Narcisa Malfoy.

-Outro feitiço. Para que ela sempre pareça jovem aos nossos olhos. – disse o garoto, antes que Hermione perguntasse. Mas ela já não olhava mais o caixão, e sim o que havia na base dele: uma tapeçaria, verde-musgo e de inscrições prateadas, que continha a árvore genealógica dos Malfoy, mas havia algo de estranho nela. Hermione se lembrara da sede da Ordem, e da tapeçaria dos Black. - Essas famílias realmente prezavam suas linhagens...

Draco observava discretamente a morena, e por um momento arrependeu-se de tê-la chamado para acompanhar-lhe. Agora ele queria, precisava, de um momento a sós com sua mãe. Mas como pedir para que a Granger saísse dali? O loiro achou que a garota tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos, pois depois dela se virar bruscamente, e o encarar como se buscasse algo em seus olhos, ela se afastou e o deixou só.

Hermione era dona de um grande bom senso, e logo percebeu a necessidade do rapaz de ficar sozinho com a mãe. Andou um pouco, mas logo resolveu sentar e esperar o sonserino sob uma das árvores ali próximas. Ela não soube como, nem por quanto tempo esteve adormecida. Só soube que foi acordada pela voz de Draco chamando-a para ir embora, e sem querer percebeu seus olhos vermelhos.

Fizeram o caminho todo de volta apenas em silêncio. Não havia muito que dizer. Ao cruzarem a porta do mausoléu mais uma vez, encontraram um verdadeiro temporal a sua espera. Hermione, aos sentir os pingos de chuva caindo sobre si, não pôde conter o sorriso, nem a euforia. Deu um leve giro sobre si mesma e gritou alegremente:

-Finalmente! Esperei por isso o dia inteiro!

-Granger, você enlouqueceu? Estava esperando por chuva?

-Sim, era tudo o que eu precisava! Dizem que tomar um banho de chuva é como lavar a alma... – respondeu a garota, sorrindo. – Vamos, Malfoy! Sinta-se livre, pelo menos uma vez! – ela gritou, segurando as mãos do garoto e o girando rápido, como se estivessem numa cantiga de rodas.

Draco olhava surpreso para aquela Hermione, mas se deixava levar... Ela estava tão estranha naquele dia... Mas ele também não era o mesmo, e talvez ele precisasse daquilo, daquela experiência. Talvez ele apenas... Precisasse lavar a alma. E foi sorrindo que ele gritou:

-Obrigado!

-Pelo que, Draco? – disse, retribuindo o sorriso.

Draco. Ela nunca o tinha chamado assim. Os dois pararam de girar e ficaram se encarando. Ambos estavam surpresos com aquela atitude. Mas a noite tinha sido estranha desde o começo, então porque esse gesto mínimo os fez parar?

-Você me chamou de Draco... – disse, a voz fraca, como se mal conseguisse falar.

-Eu sei...

-Por que?

-Não sei...

A mente o loiro deu tantas voltas que ele sentiu como se ainda estivesse girando. Ele tinha estado de mãos dadas com Hermione Granger, e o mais estranho, era que estava feliz. Não... Aquilo tudo só podia ser carência... Mas então por que, ao romper o contato com ela, ele se sentiu tão... Vazio?

Hermione não entendia. Não entendia, nem sabia o porque de tê-lo chamado de Draco. Tudo bem, esse era o nome dele, mas isso não justificava. A rivalidade sempre fez com eles se referissem um ao outro pelo sobrenome, mas agora isso... Por que: "Draco"?

A noite tinha sido estranha desde o começo, então porque aquele gesto mínimo... Os fez parar?

A chuva os castigava de uma maneira incomparável, mas pra ambos, aquilo não poderia ser considerado um castigo. Aquilo era o que faltava aos dois. Aquilo era o que unia os dois. E eles mantinham o silêncio, assim como mantinham o contato visual. De repente, uma vontade louca:

"_Eu quero desvendar os seus olhos!"_ – os dois pensaram, mas não disseram: Faltava coragem. Será mesmo?

Draco deixou lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos, e embora a distância entre ele e Hermione não fosse tão grande, com a chuva que caía, seria impossível dela saber que ele estava chorando.

Seria... Mas não era.

-Você pode esconder suas lágrimas, mas não pode esconder seu olhar... – disse, com uma voz estranha.

-Ah, é? E o que você vê nele... Sujeitinha de sangue-ruim? – perguntou, tentando ser o mais irônico possível. Mas não era de sarcasmo que sua voz estava carregada...

Hermione deu um passo à frente e o abraçou. E foi chorando que começou a gritar:

-Vejo que você é um idiota, Malfoy! Um completo idiota! E você nunca terá amigos assim! – ela o soltou, e encarando-o continuou. – Eu vi! Vi seu nome queimado naquela tapeçaria, e sei que isso significa que você não é mais bem visto pela sua família, ou o que restou dela. Mas você é um estúpido, um covarde, que não deixa ninguém se aproximar de você!

Draco ficou surpreso com o abraço, e mais ainda pelo fato de ter gostado. Ele permanecia calado, apenas ouvindo o que Hermione tinha a dizer.

-Eu te odeio, Draco Malfoy! E agora eu me lembrei o porque! Porque você se esconde atrás das pessoas, atrás de máscaras, e eu desprezo isso. Desprezo todos os sentidos da sua covardia. E eu te odeio! – gritou, enquanto batia no peito do loiro, tentando infringir-lhe alguma dor. - Porque eu sempre soube que você era como todos os seguidores idiotas de Voldemort, e hoje eu descobri que você nunca foi como eles!

Hermione parou de bater no garoto, e começou a fitar o chão, recuando alguns passos. Ela não queria olhar pra ele naquele momento. Ela estava chorando, e ele também deveria estar, mas foi quase num sussurro que retomou a palavra:

-Sinceramente, Malfoy... Não quero continuar aqui, vendo você fazer esse papel... Porque devo confessar, eu também já fui assim. Sempre me escondi atrás dos livros por insegurança, por possuir pais trouxas, por ser, como você diz, uma sangue-ruim... Mas acabei descobrindo que agindo assim, ao invés de me proteger, só me isolava, me afastava das pessoas. E percebi isso tudo, graças aos meus amigos, Harry e Rony, esses que você tanto despreza, e eu ao menos sei porque... Até mais, Malfoy. E boa sorte.

A chuva começou a diminuir, e as gotas começavam a ficar mais finas. Hermione virou-se para ir embora, mas Draco a segurou pelo braço. - pela segunda vez naquele dia.

-Você não pode ir. Não sabe como sair daqui.

-Eu me viro. – ela disse com frieza, tentando se soltar.

-Você não vai! – ele a puxou de uma maneira que a fez se virar e ficar com seu rosto a apenas alguns centímetros do rosto dele.

Ele sabia que tudo o que ela dissera era verdade. Sabia que apesar de estranho, aquele tinha sido o melhor dia de sua vida. Sabia que se a deixasse ir, estaria perdendo a chance que ninguém nunca lhe dera.

-Nada do que você diga vai me fazer ficar.

-Eu quero desvendar seus olhos. – ele disse num sussurro, acariciando o rosto da grifinória com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra continuava segurando seu braço.

Hermione estremeceu ao ser tocada por ele. Sua pele estava fria, mas por dentro, era como se ela queimasse. Por um momento, ela desejou que ele a beijasse, mas logo se repreendeu por isso. Tinha acabado de terminar um namoro, então aquilo só poderia ser carência... Mas então, por que todo aquele desejo?

Ele olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela, tentando fazer o que tanto queria...

Desvendá-los. E foi a última coisa que tentou antes de soltar seu braço e deixá-la ir, mas ao vê-la descer a colina, se arrependeu profundamente do que fizera. Correu.

Ela estava irritada. Com ele, por ser tão patético. Consigo mesma por ser tão idiota. Lembrou-se de Rony, e da discussão que tiveram: _"O que você pensa que eu sou? Uma idiota? Bem, talvez eu tenha sido, mas esse tempo já passou..."._ Talvez esse tempo não tivesse passado, afinal.

-Hey, Granger! – ela ouviu ele gritar, mas continuou andando. – Granger, eu só quero dizer mais uma coisa, e se isso não te deixar satisfeita, não irei mais perturbá-la.

Ela já havia conseguido se livrar dos braços dele, já havia se afastado dele, mas então parou, talvez na esperança de escutar algo que realmente valesse a pena. Ao olhar pra trás e encará-lo, pôde perceber o quanto ele estava próximo.

Olhos nos olhos, o loiro começou:

-Você pode me negar tudo hoje... – ele podia sentir a respiração ofegante de Hermione, e enxergar em seus olhos, que ela também desejava aquilo. O loiro a tomou pela cintura e a aproximou mais, de modo que seus corpos ficassem praticamente colados. – Menos o beijo que eu vou te dar...

Os lábios se encontraram. Ele a beijou, de uma forma que seria impossível descrever ou explicar, e ela correspondeu. Havia fogo, ambição, vida! Havia desejo, calor, verdade! Havia os dois ali, um para outro, e com todas as suas forças, e toda a sua alma, ambos se entregaram aquele beijo.

Suas roupas estavam encharcadas, e a chuva ainda caía sobre seus corpos. Suas almas estavam purificadas, e aquela noite, apesar de estranha, foi a melhor de suas vidas. Mas em um ponto Hermione estivera errada... Já passava da meia-noite, e eles ainda estavam juntos. Em algum lugar, entre vivos e mortos. Intocáveis.


End file.
